


By Royal Decree

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept glancing at him coyly from across the room. Richard was certain Anne had no idea how those glances made him feel. Every glance she gave him only made him want to take her upstairs even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Royal Decree

It truly should not have been such a surprise to Richard that Edward wanted to spend days celebrating his marriage to Anne. But in some ways it had been. Surely his brother remembered what it was like to be newly married to the woman he loved. All Richard wanted was to be alone with his wife, and it seemed Edward, and the entertainments he’d placed, were conspiring against him. He wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs, and to their bedchamber. 

She was across the room. He could not help but think the blue gown was lovely. It was new, he’d given her several yards of different fabrics while she’d been in sanctuary. The sapphire necklace she wore was also new, a wedding gift from him. Richard could not help but smile as he remembered Anne’s excitement over it and the matching earrings.

She kept glancing at him coyly from across the room. Richard was certain Anne had no idea how those glances made him feel. Every glance she gave him only made him want to take her upstairs even more. 

He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Somehow, he was not surprised to see it was his brother, Edward. 

“I must admit I am surprised you are still here enjoying the festivities, Dickon.” Edward grinned. 

“Why would you say that?” Richard asked. 

“You are quite newly married to the woman you’ve wanted to marry for years, somehow I do not believe this is where you most want to be.” Edward laughed

Richard laughed softly. “No, it is not.” He admitted. 

“Then you’ve stayed long enough little brother. Why don’t you take your wife, and go where you most want to be. I know that’s what I would do in your shoes.” Edward grinned. 

Richard laughed softly. “And is that a royal command from my King, or a suggestion from my older brother?” 

“Both, Dickon.” Edward laughed. “Now, go.” 

Richard glanced around the room, until he found Anne, standing near one of the windows. She was speaking with several ladies of the court. Honestly, it did his heart good to notice how she was already blossoming in her new position as Duchess of Gloucester. 

Richard slipped his arm around her waist. “I do hope you ladies do not mind if I borrow my wife for a bit.” He said with a soft smile. 

After saying her goodbyes to the ladies with whom she had been speaking, Anne turned to look at Richard. “What is it?” She smiled. 

“Do you not agree we’ve stayed long enough?” He asked softly. 

Anne looked around. “The King is still here, should we not wait until he leaves?” 

Richard laughed softly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “We have royal permission, no a royal decree to leave.” 

Anne was certain she had to be blushing, everyone would surely notice it, and of course everyone would know exactly what she and Richard would be doing once they’d retired to their chambers. After a moment’s consideration, she found she did not care. It was a new feeling, this desire she felt for her husband. Oh, she’d desired Richard prior to their wedding, but it had been an abstract desire. Even with her knowledge of the marriage bed, she’d not been able to fully realize what it would mean to be Richard’s wife. She’d not realized the activities of the marriage bed could be pleasant, she’d not realized she could desire her husband’s embraces and caresses. But now, she realized all of that. She desired him, she desired the pleasure she’d found in his arms, and somehow she was certain their marital activities could grow even more pleasurable. 

Once, they’d left the ballroom, Richard pulled her down the corridor towards their apartments. He’d noticed her blush as he’d spoken. He couldn’t help but find it delightful, for it proved her thoughts were going in the same direction as his. She wanted this, she wanted him. The knowledge made him want her even more. 

He opened the door to their apartments, and pulled Anne inside. He pulled her through the outer chambers, and into their bedchamber. When he closed the door behind them, he pulled her tightly against him. 

“Richard.” Anne gasped. She could feel his hardness, as he used his body to press her against the door. She found she was not afraid, no it was a very different emotion she felt. If anything she desired him more at this moment than she had earlier. 

“Do you have any idea how crazy you have made me tonight?” He murmured. 

Anne laughed softly. “I believe I’m starting to understand.” She pressed herself against him, and could not help but smile when he groaned. 

He bent his head, and kissed her deeply, passionately. Her hand tangled in the curls at the base of his neck as they kissed. 

“All the looks you gave me.” He murmured. 

“The looks?” Anne asked. 

“How you kept looking at me from across the room.” He groaned. “God, Anne you have no idea of the….”

“What?” She murmured, feeling intrigued. 

“The power you have.” He murmured. “You look at me, and I want nothing more than to have you here, in the bedchamber, in our bed.” 

She smiled softly. “Is there a moment of the day you do not want that?” 

“No.” He growled, kissing her again. 

She gasped as he turned her to face the door. “Richard…” She placed her hands on the door. 

“I’ll be your ladies maid tonight.” He murmured, starting to unlace the dress. 

Anne laughed softly. “Very well.” 

The gown was new, it was the first time she’d worn it, and in his aroused state, Richard was finding it difficult to unlace. As it slackened, he slipped one hand into her bodice, his fingers quickly finding her nipple, and he started to rub it. He kissed the exposed skin of her back, as his fingers still rubbed her nipple. 

The sensation caused Anne to moan, and she rocked her hips back against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying what Richard was making her feel. 

Richard groaned, as Anne continued to rock her hips. He felt as if he’d die if he did not have her soon. He slipped his hand from her bodice, and started to unlace the dress again. When Anne rocked her hips back again, he growled as his control snapped. He tore the dress, and it fell easily away from her body. 

Anne gasped when he tore the dress. “Richard!” She laughed softly

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He promised as he turned her to face him. 

“That was a new dress!” She reproached him. 

“I’ll buy you a dozen new dresses.” He murmured, raking his fingers through her hair. He could feel the warmth of her skin beneath the thin linen shift she now wore. 

“You’re overdressed.” Anne murmured. 

Richard took her over to the bed. “Not for long.” He murmured, his hands going to the straps of her shift, which he pushed from her shoulders. When it slipped from her body, he gently pushed her to the bed. 

Anne scooted the middle of the bed, as Richard took his shirt and then his breeches off. As he straddled her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Anne.” He groaned, feeling her body beneath his. He just wanted to take her, he needed to take her. “I’m too aroused to be gentle.” He murmured. His hand slipped between her legs, and he groaned when he slipped his finger inside and discovered how wet she was. 

“Right now, I don’t believe I would mind you not being gentle.” Anne groaned, his finger in her felt good, but it was not enough. It was not nearly enough. 

Richard’s hands went to her hips, and he lifted her towards him, before he slid inside her. 

Anne bit back the scream, which threatened to come from her. The rhythm he sat was so hard and fast, she could barely keep up with it. 

“Wrap your legs around me.” He gasped. 

Anne wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning as her action brought him deeper inside. 

He groaned, knowing he was close. His hand slipped between their bodies, and he found the spot he had discovered would cause Anne to come apart. 

“Richard…” Anne gasped. 

“Don’t hold back.” He groaned. 

Anne cried out as the pleasure washed over her. She was still moaning, as Richard started to spill inside her. 

He groaned, collapsing against Anne. A few moments later, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her gently against his side. He sighed softly, his hand going to her belly, which was still damp from the heat of their lovemaking. He gently traced his fingers over her belly. 

Anne snuggled close, sighing softly as she closed her eyes. She felt so tired, exhausted even. 

“I’ve exhausted you.” He murmured. 

“You have.” She said softly. 

He kissed her forehead. “Sleep.” He said softly. He watched as she snuggled close. He’d never let himself get into such a frenzy with a woman before. He was relieved she’d not seemed to mind, in fact she’d matched his passion with her own. As he closed his eyes, Richard could not help but think he’d wake her in a few hours and make love to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be my Pervy Sunday fic, but the site is not cooperating with me to schedule publication on Sunday, so you're getting it a couple of days early. I'm posting early, because I will be out of town this weekend, without internet accesss. 
> 
> To my American readers, have a great Memorial Day weekend! If you're travelling (like I am), have a safe trip!


End file.
